


Lucky

by Zetta Sagitari (Ascella_Star)



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Zetta%20Sagitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de Drabbles inspirados en una cancion de Britney Spears. a veces las cosas no son tan felices como el mundo las piensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Sección de Espectáculos

  

_**IMPRESIONANTE BRILLO DE UNA ESTRELLA.** _

 

_Gran noche de estreno para la actriz Susana Marlowe, en la obra la comedia de las equivocaciones, quien ofreció una actuación magistral, un deleite para los sentidos._

_Hace un par de años, la actriz tuvo un accidente aparatoso en el cual perdió una de sus piernas por salvar al que entonces se especulaba era su pareja sentimental Terrence Grantchester, se dice por ahí, que gracias a la persuasión y buen consejo del ahora Rey de Broadway, ella accedió a someterse a tratamiento y utilizar una prótesis._

_A raíz de ello, su regreso al mundo de las tablas no puede definirse de otra manera que no sea un éxito rotundo._

_En un principio hubo quien pensó que el público acudía a sus funciones por morbo; no todos los días una figura que todos daban por pérdida vuelve nada más y nada menos que con un protagónico._

_Al paso de los meses, todo el mundo concluyo que a pesar de todo la calidad actoral de la joven era tal que el publico aclamaba su presencia casi de la misma forma que la de su co-estrella y ahora por todos sabido prometido, Terrence._

_Pero que vida tan afortunada la de esta chica… un novio guapísimo, una gran estrella de Broadway y una fortuna creciente día con día ¡amor fama y fortuna! ¡Que vida tan dichosa!_

_Aun así nos preguntamos… ¿Qué es lo que se esconde tras esa triste mirada? Si no hay nada en realidad que pueda hacerle falta a su vida de cuento de hadas…_

 

* * *

 

 

Terminando de leer esa nota en el periódico, la susodicha decide ponerlo de lado… no sabe que pensar acerca de lo recién leído… se siente halagada ya que da crédito a su talento como actriz, aunque debe admitir que el comentario acerca del morbo no le hizo demasiada gracia… pero ella sabe su realidad y es conciente de que de no haber sido por dicho morbo, su regreso al mundo de las tablas habría sido as bien lento y engorroso.

De igual forma siente ganas inmensas de estrangular a la reportera responsable de la nota… ¡triste mirada! ¡No sabe de lo que habla! Ella es feliz, pues tal como lo expresa la nota, ella lo tiene todo… amor fama y fortuna.

Por que… yo se que mi novio me ama… a pesar de sus silencios, y su poca emotividad, de su cortas respuestas, el me ama. Yo se que esas ocasiones en que u mente divaga, no lo hace a otro estado de la unión… sino a aquellos tiempos cuando nos enamoramos… ¿verdad?

Además yo se que soy la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos… ni Karen ni Eleanor ni ninguna puede superarme… ¡porque incluso con mi prótesis puedo actuar mejor que ellas! Ellas simplemente me tienen envidia.

Sin embargo a veces me pregunto… si tengo todo lo que quiero de esta vida… ¿por que me siento tan vacía al terminar el día…? ¿Cuál es el origen de estas lágrimas de tristeza?


	2. La Sección de Sociales

   

**_EXCÉNTRICA HEREDERA NUEVAMENTE CAUSA REVUELO_ **

 

_Elegante celebración en la mansión Andrey en honor del cumpleaños de la hija adoptiva del patriarca de la familia._

_Toda la alta sociedad de Chicago tuvo cita en esta amena velada, donde sin duda la festejada y sus primos fueron la sensación de la noche._

_Candice White Andrey, presentada en sociedad hace apenas un par de años, ha causado revuelo desde el mismo día de su presentación. Hubo rumores de un posible enlace matrimonial con el heredero Leagan, sin embargo, dicho compromiso fue desmentido por el mismo patriarca de la familia el mismo día que fue finalmente revelada su identidad._

_la lista de pretendientes de Candice Andrey es amplia, se rumora que William Andrey ha recibido propuestas para su hija adoptiva de todos los rincones del país, sin embargo la elusiva señorita Andrey ha declinado todas y cada una de estas propuestas, alegando tener otros intereses en mente._

_Lo cual nos lleva a la causa del nuevo revuelo causado por la susodicha. Ayer, durante su celebración de cumpleaños se anuncio que la heredera Andrey ha sido aceptada en la escuela de medicina de Chicago, como parte de su constante desarrollo profesional, pues como es por todos sabido, ella es además enfermera quirúrgica titulada._

_¿Quien no quisiera estar en los zapatos de esta jovencita… hermosa, inteligente, con una fortuna impresionante y con multitud de pretendientes a sus pies? Podría afirmarse que goza de una de las vidas mas dichosas que se puedan encontrar._

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras esperaba pacientemente por Dorothy para que le ayudara con su rutina de cada mañana, Candice terminaba de leer esta nota en la sección de sociales. Según la tía abuela, la recepción había sido todo un éxito y estaría en boca de todos por un buen tiempo.

Curioso, la nota le había hecho recordar muchísimas cosas… el compromiso fallido con Neil, la identidad del Tío Abuelo, como logro volver a ejercer como enfermera… pensó en sus amigos, en su familia, como la Tía Abuela finalmente la había aceptado en la familia, como poco a poco había hecho las pases con los hermanos Leagan…

Y ahora, su último logro. Como parte de esa innata curiosidad y vocación de servicio, decidió continuar con sus estudios, aceptando el reto que la escuela de medicina le ofrecía, reto que comenzaría el próximo otoño.

Si lo pensaba un poco realmente era dichosa. Si, esa era la palabra, ella era feliz viendo a sus amigos felices, sabiendo que puede ayudar a los demás, desarrollándose profesionalmente, la medicina realmente era su pasión… ¡quien lo hubiera pensado!

Definitivamente, Candice era dichosa, tenia todo lo que quería… ¿o no? esa era la pregunta que se hacia de vez en cuando en la soledad de su habitación por las noches… ¿realmente soy feliz? ¿Realmente tengo todo lo que quiero? O ¿es esa opresión que siento en el pecho es indicativo de que en realidad hay algo mas que necesito? Quizá… quizá no debería pensar en ello… se decia mientras secaba una solitaria lagrima.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
